Tobirama Senju
Tobirama Senju, better known as The Second Hokage, '''is a major character in the ''Naruto ''anime and manga. He is the younger brother of Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage. History Tobirama Senju was the sensei to Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage. After being promoted to Hokage, he made many noteworthy achievements, such as developing a jutsu that would resurrect the dead and establishing a police force made up of the displaced Uchiha Clan. Tobirama was the squadleader of a small team during the Second Shinobi World War. He knew he wouldn't survive the onslaught, so he appointed his pupil Hiruzen to be the next Hokage before charging towards certain death. Since dying, Tobirama has been revived twice by Orochimaru. The first time, he was used as a pawn alongside his brother to aid in the invasion of his home village, only to be sealed away by Hiruzen. The second time was upon the request of Sasuke Uchiha so that he could obtain information about his clan and the potential danger they presented. Tobirama and the other Hokage then teleported to the battlefiled to assist the Shinobi Allied forces. Personality Tobirama Senju was a stern man, to the point where even his elder brother Hashirama was intimidated by him. He could be considered prejudiced due to his dislike of the Uchihas. Despite this, he has acknowleged that there are some Uchihas that have proven him wrong, though they are few and far between. Tobirama had his village's best interests at heart and was a firm believer that the next generation was the foundation of peace. Abilities As the Second Hokage, Tobirama was an immensely powerful shinobi and was hailed as one of the most powerful shinobi of his era.His power was such that he was able to defeat and ultimately kill Izuna Uchiha, who was noted to be as powerful as his older brother. Danzō even stated in his time as Hokage, there was no shinobi who could match his prowess. Due to his Senju lineage, Tobirama inherited an extraordinary life force, as well as powerful physical energy. Likewise, his chakra was also shown to be remarkably strong as he was able to crack a wall by simply placing his hand on it and releasing his chakra through it.Likewise, Tobirama had especially large reserves of chakra, as he was also capable of fighting with his clansman and older brother for a complete day, against Madara Uchiha. He was also able to resist the control of Orochimaru's Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation, until the latter used Hashirama's DNA to strengthen the control.Also, Tobirama had considerable chakra control, able to use the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, with a single hand seal, while the technique usually requires a multitude of them. '''Master in Hand to Hand-Tobirama was known for his great speed and was even shown to be faster than his brother Hashirama. When combined with his Flying Thunder God Technique he could perform devastating attacks before even a Mangekyō Sharingan user like Izuna Uchiha could react too. He could even react fast enough to Obito Uchiha's trap on Minato Namikaze and returned Obito's attack right back to him. He has also displayed honed reflexes and a high proficiency with the Body Flicker Technique.During Obito's attack after becoming the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails, Tobirama was able to not only react to it, plastering the young man with explosive tags for an attack of his own,but he was also able to place his Flying Thunder God Technique seal on him without him noticing.On top of his speed and reflexes, Tobirama was also durable enough to grab one of Obito's black orbs mid explosion without any damage despite it having destroyed Minato's arm in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. '''Other Skills '''Tobirama has shown very capable skill for working in unison with others. When teamed up with his brother, Tobirama and Hashirama could fight in tandem using quick, precise strikes while displaying a high amount of team-work. Similarly, he proved able to utilise his Space–Time Ninjutsu with Minato's. In the anime, it was shown that he was also a powerful genjutsu user, able to shroud the area in darkness that even the Third Hokage couldn't dispel. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Male Heroes Category:Naruto Heroes Category:Old Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Ninjas Category:Shounen Jump Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:One-Man Army Category:Lawful Good Category:Brothers Category:Mentor Category:Teachers Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Heroes from the past Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Aquakinetic Heroes Category:Chi Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Deceased Heroes